


please talk to me

by deadendstreet



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics - Multi Fandom [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadendstreet/pseuds/deadendstreet
Summary: Prompt fill for tumblr user cuddlybitch:  Spideychelle “please talk to me”





	please talk to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlybitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlybitch/gifts).



“MJ! MJ, wait!” Peter called out as he ran down the street after her. She didn’t stop or turn around, which was slightly distressing. He easily caught up to her and gently grabbed her by the arm to slow her down. When she turned to him, the look on her face made him involuntarily gulp. It would be comical if it wasn’t such an alarming feeling seeing her fix him with a stare that could only mean bad things.

“MJ, what’s wrong?” She cocked her head to the side slightly but said nothing. It was the silence that scared him the most. He could generally handle her death glares, he’d mostly gotten used to them over the years, but the silence combined with her stare was making his palms sweaty.

“Look, if you’re mad about me missing AcaDec, I get it, and I’m sorry. Something came up the last minute, and I was gonna text you to let you know, but my phone died and -”

She held a hand up to cut him off. He instantly shut his mouth and stared back at her, wide-eyed. She turned to leave again but something made him pull her back. “MJ, please, talk to me.”

“Now you wanna talk?” she asked with her back to him.

“Uh… yeah…?”

She looked over her shoulder and in the cold November fog he could see her anger had faded slightly. It had been replaced with something much worse. Disappointment.

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for  _months_ , Peter.” She sounded exhausted. “I’ve been trying to get you to be honest with me, to just go  _one day_ without lying to my face, and you can’t even do that.”

“Wait, what?” He wasn’t expecting this.

MJ sighed and gave him a sad smile that somehow broke his heart and terrified him. “I know you’ve been friends with Ned forever and you guys have your secrets and your bro code or whatever. But I thought we were actually becoming close and that you’d stop lying to me and making up lame excuses for your constant flakiness.”

“I’m sorry that I’ve missed a few practice sessions with the team, and I know you think I’m a flake, but we  _are_ friends! You’re one of my best friends. After Ned, you’re probably the closest friend I have.”

“Then why won’t you be honest with me?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the panic was rising in his chest but he tried his best to keep his voice even.

“The random ‘appointments’ that just happen to pop up at the weirdest times. The bruises and cuts all over you every few weeks. The way you can’t look me in the eye when you tell me why you had to miss yet another AcaDec meeting…” she trailed off.

He had no idea how to respond to her. He hated lying to the people in his life, but especially her. He opened his mouth, hoping something coherent would come out but all he could say was, “MJ…”

“I’ll make it easy for you, Peter,” she paused and reached out to lay her hand on his chest. His heart was beating so fast he thought for sure she’d make a snide comment, but she didn’t. Instead, she simply said, “I know.”

For a split second he was in a haze and he blinked at her in confusion. It was like the way your nose tickles right before you have to sneeze and you close your eyes in anticipation. For a kid with lightning reflexes, he was too slow to catch her wrist when she quickly reached under his plaid button up shirt, and pulled down the collar of his grey t-shirt to reveal the red and black suit beneath.

In the moments after, a multitude of things went through his head; the fact that she knew his secret, the way her eyes went wide when she saw his suit and finally had the confirmation, the way he almost felt relief knowing that she knew, but also dread because now she would be one more person who could be in danger.

She took a step back but he reflexively caught her hand and held her in place. Her pupils were dilated, he assumed from the adrenaline and she no longer looked frustrated or sad. Instead there was a glint in her eyes, that looked a lot like vindication. “Maybe now you’ll stop lying to me and start letting me in.”

She tugged her hand away from him and continued to walk away again. Peter watched her, still frozen in shock, until she had disappeared around the corner. He had no idea what to do now.


End file.
